When stars collide
by firemyth
Summary: How Lily and James' relationship blossoms, told through the perspectives of their best friends, Stella and Sirius. But what is it with Stella and Sirius? Will they learn to get along together or be loathed enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**When stars collide.**

Chapter 1:

God bless the Hogwarts Express, and all who sail with her.

_**Stella's point of view**_

Aurora Stella Ravyne stood on the platform on nine and 3/4 of King's Cross, silently thinking about how odd it must seem to muggles, to see so many people with are variety of animals; rats, cats, toads and owls, in the station on one day, walking alongside ordinary muggles, then for them to seemingly disappear into thin air. Like they all had spontaneously combusted at some point, not leaving any trace of their prescience known.

Oh sorry! I must have gone into a daydream, thinking my thoughts in 3rd person. I sometimes do that.

My name is not Aurora Stella Ravyne. Well, that's my proper name anyway. Most people call me Stella or just Ella. My mother's fascinated by the stars and the effects the sun plays on the sky; she's big on astrology. My dad was as well, until- well, I won't go into detail, it'll seem like I'm fishing for sympathy. Needless to say, life was never the same again.

So. Here I am. It's the 1st of September and I am about to get on the Hogwarts Express at any minute, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wonder if the other children will be friendly. I've never had proper friends, as I spent most of my childhood helping my mum run her apothecary in Diagon Alley. I gaze around for my for her. But before I find her, my eyes connect with a pair of stormy grey eyes. The owner of the eyes is a boy with long, dark, elegantly messy hair. He doesn't seem to be older than me, despite the fact that he is almost a head taller than me. He smirks at me and I know he has been taking in my appearance.I unlock my eyes from his as I glance over for my mum. She's talking to another lady, who has a daughter with fiery locks cascading down her back in waves. I hurry over towards them, and as I do so, I hear the clock chime, warning me that it's eleven o' clock all ready.

"Ella! There you are! Off in your own little world, I presume?" my Mum says in a way of greeting, "This is Mrs.Evans, who I've just met, and her daughter Lily is starting Hogwarts as well!" She smiles, indicating the flame-haired girl next to her. I look at Lily and we exchange smiles. She has amazingly green almond-shaped eyes, which compliments her dark red hair in a pleasant contrast.

"Well, you two had better go and get yourselves a compartment. They fill up mighty quick!" My mum says to both of us. We say goodbye to our mums, then rush off dragging our trunks behind us. Fortunately, we find a compartment almost instantly. I shove my trunk underneath my seat and collapse on the seat.

"So, like my mum said, I'm Stella, or Ella as other people call me." I extend a hand towards Lily.

"I'm Lily." She states, pauses and says, "It's funny, cause your mum told us you were called Aurora."

"Oh. That. Aurora's my first name, Stella's my middle name. But my dad always called me by my middle name, so it stuck!" I smile as the shadow of confusion leaves Lily's face.

"I see." She laughs. She pauses again, then asks, "Wasn't that portal-thingy weird, though?"

"What, the entrance barrier to platform 9 and ¾? I don't really think so."

"I've never seen anything like it really. But then again, my whole family's non-magical, what's that strange word wizards call them?"

"Muggles. My dad was a wizard." I smile, reading between the lines. Muggle-borns and half-bloods can be looked down upon by other wizards, I remember mum telling methat ages ago when some greasy haired old man yelled that half-bloods arethe scum of theearthor words to that effect. So me and Lily are in the same boat, as it is.

"He was?" She comments, then pauses, "You mean he's -?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry." Lily says. "That was pretty insensitive of me."

"No, it's alright. It was ages ago." I try to smile, but it turns into a grimace.

There's an awkward silence. I decide to try and break the ice again.

"What about your family?" I ask tensely, hoping for a different answer than the one I gave her.

"Oh. I have a mum, dad and an older sister, Petunia. She's not very pleased for me going to Hogwarts, to say the least."

I am about to say something but suddenly two boys rush into our compartment. One of them is the one I saw earlier. The other is tall , with scruffy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses.

The other boy grins cheekily and says, "Alright, ladies.". He slides himself down next to Lily. The boy I saw earlier lounges onto the rest of my seat, almost knocking my pet raven's cage flying.

"Oops, sorry, sweetie." He flashes me a grin and puts the cage onto the table. I roll my eyes at Lily, who exchanges an impatient looks with me.

"Er, no offence, but who are you?" Lily asks pointedly, as we both glare at the boys.

"Don't worry, no offence taken, babe." The boy next to Lily drawls. When she hears the word 'babe' mentioned, Lily sends a death stare at him.

"Jamesie, these honeys don't know our names!" The guy next to me says.

"And you won't live to introduce yourselves if you call us 'honey' or 'babe' again!" I threaten to them both, in what I hope is a menacing tone.

"Ooh, temper, temper! You know, Sir, these two beauties really need to chill out a bit." He raises an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, I think they do…cheeky madams!" His friend replies and looks at me again, "The wonderful Sirius Black, at your service!" He smiles cockily at me and extends a hand to both me and Lily

I sigh, roll my eyes and grudgingly shake his hand. "Stella Ravyne."

"Cute name." He replies, not letting go of my hand. I have to wrench it from his grip in the end.

"And I'm the equally wonderful James Potter." Says his friend, following suite. This time it's Lily's hand that's trapped.

"Well we'd love to stay and talk to you lovely ladies all day, but we have business to attend to." Sirius says as he stands up, flashing us what he seems to think is one of his winning smiles. They leave the compartment and swagger off, obviously looking for more girls to annoy.

"In Merlin's name, those boys are so…arrogant, egotistical, arsehole-like…it's impossible finding one word to describe them!" I blurt out as soon as they are out of earshot.

Lily raises her eyebrows and giggles. "You can say that again."

"Nah, once was enough for me." I join in the laughter.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" A kind voice asks.

"Er, do you have any crisps?" Lily questions her.

"No, only magical food dear. Have you heard of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans or Chocolate Frogs?"

Lily shakes her head. "I'm muggle-born, you see."

"Oh, well you'll get used to magical sweets in time, my dear. Anything else? We do have pumpkin sandwiches!" The old witch says brightly.

"Erm…ok. I guess it can't hurt to try." Lily says bravely.

"Ok. That'll be 2 sickles and 5 knuts, dear."

Lily hands over the money, and the elderly witch turns to me, "What about you, dear?"

"Only a box of chocolate frogs. I've brought my own lunch, you see."

"Alright. That will be5 sickles then."

She departs and moves onto the next compartment.

Lily takes a bite out of her sandwich and asks me, "Ella, what's underneath that black cloth?"

"Oh. That's my raven, Sabriel." I reply as I uncover his cage.

"Wow! He's beautiful!" She mumbles through her pumpkin sandwich.

"Thanks! I was going to introduce him to you earlier, but then those boys came in and disturbed us."

I look at Sab, who's looking hungrily at the chocolate frogs I'm unwrapping.

"Aww! Looks like he knows it's lunchtime!" Lily giggles.

"Yep, he's greedy. I've never known he'd eat so much. He was only the size of a teacup when I got him a few months ago!" I reminisce as I let Sabriel finish my chocolate frog.

"Does he like pumpkin sandwiches?" Lily laughs, beginning to tear a bit of her sandwich in half.

"Yes, but he's already got a bag of food and he knows that! He's just trying to cheat you out of your sandwich, I reckon!" I chuckle as I rummage around in my bag for his food.

"Oops! I almost forgot! Help yourself to the chocolate frogs, Lily! I think there's enough for the both of us and Sabriel!" I remember.

"Thanks." Lily says, taking one.

"No problem." I smile as I fill Sab's food dish with dried food.

About an hour goes by, me and Lily talking as we eat our way through the chocolate frogs. This seems to be the beginning of my first proper friendship.

An older student comes in, judging by the badge on her robes, she's a prefect. "Alright, girls. You had better start putting on your school robes. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon. You leave your trunks and your pets here. They'll be taken to the school separately."

Sure enough, after a while, Hogwarts Express slows down and eventually stops at a station platform. We leave Sabriel and our trunks in our compartment and hurry out of the train, feeling quite lost. That is, until a big booming voice bellows, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years come over here!"

We follow the voice and merge into a crowd of first years. I see this man who's as tall as a giant, has dark bushy hair and a beard, with sparkling beetle black eyes. "Are there any more firs' years? Alrigh'. I am Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Follow me, now."

We approach a fleet of small wooden rowing boats.

"Four students per boat! Be careful! The lake is deep an' I'm not ruddy divin' in to rescue anyone!"Hagrid mutters cheerfully.

I find myself a place in one of the last boats, with two other girls and a boy. As the boats set off in the direction of Hogwarts, the boy I'm sitting next to offers me his hand saying quietly, "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Stella Ravyne."

The other two girls use this opportunity to introduce themselves as "Francesca Rivers" and "Susanna MacDaniel". I notice the chattering from the other boats has violently stopped, I idly wonder why. Then I understand and let out an involuntary gasp, as I see my first glimpse of Hogwarts. I'm lost for words for what seems an eternity, taking in this mystic castle towering above me. Even the reflection of it on the surface of the lake seems to be magical.

_**Sirius' point of view**_

"Remember, Sirius, try your best to avoid talking to mudbloods. And try and get into Slytherin house." My mother says coldly, putting a disgusting emphasis on the M-word. I can't see why she and my whole family hate muggles and muggle-borns so much. It disgusts me how so many of my relatives are obsessed with only mingling with 'pure-bloods'.

"Yes, mum." I say grudgingly, in defeat. My eyes stray to a small girl standing nearby me. She has a pretty heart-like face and long iridescent black hair, like a raven's feather. I catch her eye; she has big twilight-coloured eyes and I can't help but melt a little as I feel her eyes upon me. I think she kind of likes me, so I flash her one of my most charming smiles.

My mum taps me sharply on the shoulder, "Sirius Orion Black, you are going to be left behind if you do not hurry! Go on! Go!"

"Bye then." I mutter moodily as I drag my trunk into the train. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting her to give me an emotional farewell, but at the least she could have said goodbye. That's my Mother for you. I'm not special, unlike 'darling Regulus'.

'Oh well at least you're going to be away from them at Hogwarts.' A tiny voice says in my head as I struggle to get my trunk into the train.

"Need a hand there?" A boy asks me.

"Yeah."

After a while, we have managed to get my trunk into a compartment. I collapse in a seat, feeling pretty much exhausted and in need of some beauty sleep. Well, I've got to look my best for the ladies!

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hi, I'm James Potter." The guy tells me. He is tall for his age, like me, so we're round about the same height. He has dark hair that sticks out in all directions, glasses protecting his hazel eyes, which seem full of mischief.

"Sirius Black." I state.

"Oh, another member of the infamous house of Black, are you?" James smiles.

"Unfortunately, I am. But don't talk to me about my family, they're a bunch of pure-blood obsessed psychos." I grin. "I'm sure there's no way I can be related to any of them."

" I see. Seen any girls you like already?" James asks cheekily.

"There's one girl, she seems cute."

"Cool. I haven't seen many girls that look that great," He sighs, then adds, "Well not any girls that look like they're in our year, you know!"

"Why don't we go on a hunt for more beauties, Jamesie old chap?"

"Why, Sirius, old bean, that would be absolutely top hole!" James cottons on to my 'joke'.

We go through a few carriages, glancing into carriages.

"Hmm…there's a alright blonde there…" James mutters.

"Eww! That's my cousin, Narcissa!" I burst out in hysterics. "I don't think Lucius Malfoy will be too pleased to hear that you're after his girlfriend!"

"Oops." James turns red, then changes the subject. "It does't look like any of the people in that carriage are that nice anyway."

"Well, judging by my background knowledge of Narcissa, I think they're Slytherins…they're not the nicest of people. Trust me, I come from a whole house of them." I say knowingly.

"Uh-huh. What house do you wanted to be in?" James asks as we continue to walk slowly down to the end of the carriage, James kicking a ball of parchment down the corridor.

"Well, it'd be great to be in Gryffindor. But to be honest, I don't mind that much as long as I'm not placed in Slytherin." I shrug casually as I join in kicking the bit of parchment.

"Yeah. Just being placed in Slytherin's enough to make anyone go insane." He mumbles.

He casually looks into one of the compartments, then has a double take. "Sir, old chap, I do believe I've found some fine fillies here!"

"Well done, I say, James old pal, I say, that's absolutely spiffing!"I glance briefly into the window one of the girls is the girl I saw earlier.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and introduce ourselves!" He laughs then enters the compartment, saying casually, "Alright, ladies?" Then James sits next to the redhead girl.

The girls seem to be mildly amused. I slide next to the girl I've seen before, almost knocking some sort of covered box off the seat. I swear the box made a noise.

"Oops, sorry, sweetie." I smile cheekily at her. She and the other girl exchange exasperated looks…heheh.

Her friend breaks the silence by getting to the point, "Er, no offence, but who are you?"

"Don't worry, no offence taken, babe." James replies. She sends him a stare that I think is meant to be a bad thing, but James doesn't seem to give a damn.

I smile and declare in mock shock, "Jamesie, these honeys don't know our names!"

"And you won't live to introduce yourselves if you call us 'honey' or 'babe' again!" The dark haired girl threatens; I think she's trying to get rid of us but quite frankly, I prefer girls who are feisty.

"Ooh, temper, temper! You know, Sir, these two beauties really need to chill out a bit." James smiles and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I think they do…cheeky madams!" I turn to look at the girl next to me then continue, "The wonderful Sirius Black, at your service!"

I offer them both a hand. The redhead says her name is "Lily Evans" the other girl sighs then shakes my hand saying, "Stella Ravyne."

"Cute name." I think aloud But then again, it does suit her. I must have had a brain freeze for about five minutes cause the next thing I know, she's trying to untangle my hand from hers.

James does the same. Now it's his turn to get brain freeze I think, as Lily ends up having to wrench her hand from his.

After this, I decide it is time to leave, just in case there are any other girls that are just as cute as these two.

"Well we'd love to stay and talk to you lovely ladies all day, but we have business to attend to." I tell them, giving them a last parting smile and walk out of the compartment, James following suite.

When we reach the end of the end of the train, however, we can't find any other girls that are quite so hot . So, on the spur of the moment, we both start running and race each other back to our compartment.

"And James Potter, champion of the world, beats Sirius Black by a split-second!" James 'commentates'

"Hey!" I stammer as I catch my breath, "I won! You slowed down towards the end!"

"Let's just say we both won, ok?" James states diplomatically, who seemed to have lost interest in our race," The food trolley is coming!"

"About bloody time!" I laugh. I'm suddenly aware of my stomach moaning for food as I try to find my money.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" An old dear with the food trolley questions us.

"Hmm…well, for starters, I'll have 4 pumpkin sandwiches and three butterbeers, followed by your biggest box of chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-flavour Beans, thanks!" James smirks as the witch's jaw drops open at the size of his order.

"Er, ok…that'll be 3 galleons and 5 sickles, dear."

"And I'll have what he's having." I grin boldly, handing over the money.

"Ok then. Have a nice year at Hogwarts!" She says with a cheery smile.

"Ooh…looks like we've got a new admirer, Jamesie!" I joke.

James laughs and decapitates a chocolate frog at the same time…not a very wise move, as a moment later, he starts having a coughing fit.

A prefect comes in as we're finishing our lunch and tells us to get changed into our school robes.

Soon afterwards, we step out of the Hogwarts Express.

"Sirius, I think we've got to follow Hagrid." James pipes up suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Just follow me."

I follow James and soon understand him. A sturdy man with a great bushy beard standing at about 8 feet tall introduces himself to the first-years as 'Hagrid'.

We follow Hagrid to a fleet of boats. I get in a boat with James and a boy and a girl I don't know. The boy isn't particularly friendly towards anyone and makes this blatant by staring in the water. He's not exactly the most nicest of people judging by his harrowing looks. He has dark, lank, greasy hair down to his shoulders and a hooked nose. The girl seems to be fascinated that the boats know how to row by themselves. I can't find Stella or Lily in any neighbouring boats, so I presume they're at the back. After about ten minutes or so, we catch our first sight of Hogwarts.

"Wow." James mutters, simply lost for words. I nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

'**Who said the sorting hat is made of liquorice?'**

_Stella's point of view:_

I find Lily again just before the Sorting Ceremony and we wish each other luck before we are all told to stand in a line. Hopefully we'll both end up in the same house. Almost as soon as a teacher called Professor Mcgonagall begins to read the names of people off a scroll of parchment, an annoyingly familiar someone is called forward.

"Black, Sirius!" Mcgonagall declares briskly.

Several moments pass, then the hat hollers, "Gryffindor!"

I groan inwardly. Gryffindor was the house I was aiming to get into. I'm seriously reconsidering Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as an ideal house.

Lily makes it into Gryffindor as well, as does Sirius' little friend, James, and Remus from the boat.

Until my name is called, the rest of the sorting becomes a fast and furious blur. I hope my lunch doesn't make a guest appearance to all the school. Then-

"Ravyne, Aurora." McGonagall says. I feel as if her words are echoing around the hall as I cautiously make my way up to the Sorting Hat & sit on the stool.

"Aha! I remember your parents! Both had a strong desire to gain knowledge, both good Ravenclaws. But what's this? You seem to have a lot of courage and have a nerve to stand up to anyone for what you think is right, so you'd be an ideal Gryffindor. I already know a certain someone would be pleased if you're placed there. "a little voice from the hat tells me

"Anything's better than Slytherin." I mutter. "Even if being put in Gryffindor means having to put up with that arsehole Black."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells, its mind made up. I hand the hat to a "Snape, Severus" and walk off to the Gryffindor table to find Lily. As I do so, a reasonable amount of clapping and congratulations from the Gryffindor table, including some unnecessary wolf whistles from Black.

"Well done" Lily whispers to me, as Professor McGonagall signals for a hush whilst the hat is making up its mind about "Severus Snape". He goes into Slytherin.

"Big surprise there." I overhear Potter sniggering to Black.

As the last person is sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall makes the scroll, Sorting hat and stall vanish with a flick of her wand. Then Dumbledore, the headmaster, says a short and rather random speech about "Indigo, carbonara, Austria and squirrels." He then lets the feast go ahead and with a clap of his hands, the feast appears before our eyes.

I look over at Lily. She's sitting there with her mouth open, then giggles, "That was absolutely amazing!"

"That's magic." I laugh as I help myself to some carrots. I glance over at Sirius and James. They're already piling their plates full of drumsticks and various other foods. I nudge Lily, who's helping herself to some broccoli.

She raises her eyebrows and states fairly loudly, "Well we know who's going to be sick tonight."

I laugh, then James' head appears from behind a mountain of mashed potato.

"Evans, can we help it if we're growing?

"What, are you intending to grow to giant size? Fat lot of good that'll do you." I remark sharply.

"Get this into perspective. You are probably the most shortest person in the school, Stella, or Aurora. Whatever your name is. Me and Jamesie, here on the other hand, intend to grow up and reach a proper height. We can't sit around talking to midgets such as you and Evans if we are wasting our time when we can be eating." Black replies smoothly. I feel my fury build inside as he makes fun of my height, but I ignore it and with raised eyebrows, state coolly, "Well I don't see any loss there."

That makes them both shut up, as they turn around and talk to the other Gryffindor boys: Remus Lupin and another boy, who I don't know.

"God I hate him." I groan as I stab at a roast potato with my fork.

"Don't listen to him. He's only saying it to wind you up. Besides, him and Potter are so egotistical, it'll be their big heads that grow, not the rest of their bodies." Lily says with some sympathy.

"And one day they won't be able to walk due to their huge egos." I point out.

"Precisely." We both laugh.

When dessert begins, we start getting to know Francesca, Alice and Susie who are first year Gryffindors as well. At the end of feast, I can't deny that I want nothing better than to lie down and fall asleep. I have no idea what time it is, but all the food I've eaten is making me feel sleepy. Dumbledore warns us that the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are out of bounds to students, and wishes us all goodnight. Then, the Gryffindor prefects lead us to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

We enter the Gryffindor common room. It's going to be easy to think of Hogwarts as home if this is just the common room. The female Gryffindor prefect introduces herself as Jara Henderson, and tells us that our dormitory is the first room on the staircase on the right. The male Gryffindor prefect is telling the boys likewise, but obviously their dorm is up the staircase on the left.

I'm the last girl to enter our dorm. Lily greets me by saying, "No prizes for guessing which one's your bed, Ella."

Hmm…this is going to be so hard…one free bed and there's a trunk next to it with the initials 'ASR' on it…oh the challenges of life.

"I hope that no-one snores. The last thing I want to do is wake up late tomorrow. McGonagall doesn't seem to be the kind of teacher who will let you get away with murder." Alice mumbles sleepily.

"Well, you're lucky, I don't snore." Everyone answers at once.

"Fingers crossed no-one's lying then." Fran giggles.

"Night all." I say and drift off into sleep, dreaming of a giant leprechaun wearing the sorting hat and a talking umbrella who were arguing over whether they should cook me in a stew or throw me to the Giant Squid.

_Sirius' point of view:_

As we walk towards the Temple of Doom, I mean, the great hall, James asks me, "So, Sir, what do you reckon we have to do to be sorted?"

"I dunno…wrestle a troll? Turn the sorting hat into a liquorice dog?"

"Who said the sorting hat is made of liquorice?" A tiny voice pipes up.

"Haha, clever this one. Wish it was. My stomach's grumbling again!" I declare with sarcasm.

"I know what you mean, mate," James says to me then turns to the owner of the tiny voice, a short boy with sandy blond hair and big, pale blue watery eyes, "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you Peter. I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black. Having fun so far? Made any friends?"

"Well before I meet you two I was talking to Remus Lupin on the train." He squeaks, pointing to a boy with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes who's an average height.

"Hi. You must be Remus?" James says to Remus.

"Yes I am. How do you know my name?" He inquires.

"Aha. Peter here was just telling me and Sirius how he was talking to you on the train." James explains, "I'm James this is Sirius." He adds, indicating me.

"Nice to meet you both." Remus says quietly, shaking our hands.

Professor McGonagall tells us all to tidy ourselves up and to walk in a singe file line into the Great Hall.

"Well this is it." I gulp. "Good luck, guys."

McGonagall says my name second, I go up on the platform, sit on the stool, the hat covering most of my head.

'Another Black, eh? I think I may know where to put you…'

"Not Slytherin, unless you want me to go insane. At least put me in the same house as Stella and James." I mutter under my breath

'Hmm…but where to put you? You have the talent of your ancestors in your blood, but there's a courageous streak, now that's new, and a habit of showing now regard for the rules whatsoever…better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellows the last word out. I smile to myself, then Bellatrix, one of my other cousins, catches my eye. She's in Slytherin, and she's sending me her worst death stare. Ooh…I'm so scared. I roll by eyes and stride over to the Gryffindor table, where I am greeted by cheers from older Gryffindors.

Lily Evans gets placed in Gryffindor too, and Remus, James, Peter and several other girls. Finally-

"Ravyne, Aurora." Aurora? She told me her name was Stella?

A long pause. Then the sorting hat finally yells "GRYFFINDOR!."

I smile and start wolf whistling as she walks in her elegant way over to the Gryffindor table.

Then that greasy haired boy who shared the same boat with me and James gets called up.

"Snape, Severus!" Haha…nice name!

A split second later-"SLYTHERIN!"

"Big surprise there." James mutters over to me.

The girl who was marvelling over the rowing boats goes last, going into Hufflepuff.

Before the feast starts, Dumbledore gives us a speech. Thank goodness it's only about four words long. My stomach needs food! He claps his hands once and finally the beautiful food is on the table.

I am already begin piling up my plate with food, James and Peter doing likewise. The only one of us who isn't eating much is Remus.

"Remus, are you crazy? There's lots of food here and you're just eating steak and potatoes?" James asks in horror that Remus can eat so little.

Apparently our eating frenzy has attracted Lily and Aurora, no Stella- whatever her real name is' attention, as Lily remarks tartly, "Well we know who's going to be sick tonight."

"Evans, can we help it if we're growing?" James retaliates.

"What, are you intending to grow to giant size? Fat lot of good that'll do you." Stella declares sharply.

"Get this into perspective. You are probably the most shortest person in the school, Stella, or Aurora. Whatever your name is. Me and Jamesie, here on the other hand, intend to grow up and reach a proper height. We can't sit around talking to midgets such as you and Evans if we are wasting our time when we can be eating." I say, silently shocked by the harshness of my own voice.

She doesn't show any emotion, just raises her eyebrows and says directly to me in a distant tone, "Well I don't see any loss there." Hmm…so she's 'playing hard to get' with me is she? Give it a week or two and she'll find me irresistible!

I turn away and only talk to Remus, James and Peter during the feast, trying hard to blatantly ignore Stella and Lily. I see James is attempting to do the same. Hmm.

The feast ends, and Dumbledore tells us that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, then wishes us goodnight. When he mentions the forest, me and James exchange devious glances. This school seems to be full of unknown and prohibited places to explore. Excellent.

The prefects lead us to the Gryffindor portrait hole, which is a painting of a fat lady. Once I find out where our dorm is, I start racing up the tower into our dorm, and collapse on my bed.

James enters the dorm next. "Beat you." I smirk, lounging on my four-poster bed idly. Much better improvement to home.

"So guys, seen any girls that catch your eye so far?" James cuts to the point.

"Girls? They smell! They like flowers and rabbits and girly stuff!" Peter yelps. Oh, how ignorant are the innocent.

"Not really. But then again, personality's more important then just looks." Remus states pointedly.

"True, but really, you get attracted to a girl by how she looks first, then fall in love with her personality, don't you?" I suggest suavely.

"Me, I think Lily Evans is hott." James murmurs casually, with a sparkle in his eye.

"The redhead?"Remus asks.

"With the bad attitude." I add, smiling innocently at James.

"With the friend with the even worse attitude." James remarks.

"Hey! That's a bit unfair! Stella is very attractive, and attracted to me!" I blurt out.

"Yeah, you can tell by all those lovely comments she makes." James mutters in an undertone, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"She loves me really, but she has a feisty nature and is obviously playing hard to get." I conclude.

"I don't like girls! They smell!" Peter pipes up.

"Yeah, we know you think that, young Peter." James moans lazily.

"Just what until your hormones kick in." I smile smugly.

"What?" Peter yelps in confusion.

"When you mature, you'll become attracted to girls because of hormones." Remus explains.

"Hormones also cause other things to happen." James adds.

"Like what?" Peter asks, clearly interested.

"You'll learn in time." James yawns, pulls the hangings around his bed shut and mutters, " 'Night then."

It takes some time for me to fall asleep, because loud snoring is coming from Peter's bed. I groan and pull my pillow over my head, waiting impatiently for sleep to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "I wonder if they have Lucky Charms on Hogwarts?"

_Stella's point of view:_

In the morning, I wake up to the sound of rain drumming heavily on the windows. So much for a good start to the beginning of my school life. Everyone else is awake and up already.

"About time, Ella! We were about to leave without you!" Lily teases. I stick out my tongue childishly in retaliation and swiftly get changed in the bathroom.

"Sorry…overslept, I guess!" I roll my eyes and shove all my textbooks absentmindedly into my bag.

"Finally! Now we can go to breakfast!" Susie laughs and links arms with me and Lily, with Alice and Fran following suite and linking on, Susie hurrying us on down the stairs and into the common room before you can say "Fried bacon with eggs".

"I wonder if they have Lucky Charms at Hogwarts?" Alice wonders aloud. All of us look at her in question.

"Lucky Charms is this muggle cereal you get in America. It has marshmallows in and is to die for. My American relatives always send my family a big box of Lucky Charms every month." Alice explains.

"Well we'll soon find out!" Fran quips.

When we get down to the Great Hall, Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew are already seated at the Gryffindor table, each eating their way through copious amounts of cereal. Alice takes one glance at a massive bowl of cereal in the middle of the table, squeals excitedly and promptly shovels a portion of cereal into her bowl.

"Looks like they do have Lucky Charms at Hogwarts after all!" I mutter light-heartedly as I sit down on the bench between Fran and Lily. I finish off my cereal and absentmindedly watch Potter teasing Lily.

"Oh, come on now, Evans. You are being far from reasonable. All I'm asking for is a kiss and then I'll give you back your timetable, ok?" Potter smirks evilly at Lily, dangling her timetable in front of her and then holding it above her reach whenever she tries to snatch it back.

"Over my dead body, Potter." Lily says in barely a whisper, giving him a death-stare. This continues for a while, until a passing third-year snatches it out of his hand.

"Tut tut tut, James, I might have known," She says in a singsong voice, passing the timetable back to Lily. "I ought to tell Aunt Sandra what you've been up to. Pestering girls already at your young age."

"Oh, hi, Lyra! You know, you always were my favourite cousin! Please don't tell Mum!" Potter yelps in concern. So she's his cousin, is she? She looks the complete opposite of Potter except for their almost identical eyes.

"Only kidding, Jamesie. Be good now. No more skirt-chasing at least until Fifth Year or Mother dearest won't be too pleased, will she?" She says mockingly and goes on her way towards some other third years higher up the Gryffindor table. I catch Lily's eye and she looks at Alice and somehow we all break down into hysterical giggles.

_Sirius' point of view:_

I wake up at some ungodly hour, and swiftly run into the bathroom and shower. Well, I've got to look my best for the ladies, haven't I? After showering, I change into my uniform, then look at my reflection in the mirror. Oh yes, Sirius Black has landed at Hogwarts. Form an orderly queue, ladies! I playfully hit James on the shoulder as a kind wake-up call.

"Where's the fire? Oh it's you, Sirius." He grumbles and attempts to go back to sleep again.

"James, James, James? Earth calling James, the entire female population of Hogwarts is waiting impatiently for us!" I yell in his ear. Serves him right.

"Huh?" Remus says curiously, waking up at last.

"Argh, thanks to you I'll be deaf for the rest of my life! What time is it? " James mutters grumpily.

"It's about seven. Come on, breakfast!" I say, merrily hitting Peter with a pillow. Well, someone needs to him up. It would be cruel for him to miss out on breakfast.

I'm eating my way through my second bowl of Shreddies when the Gryffindor girls walk into the Hall. I wink coyly at Stella, but she ignores me. Ah, I just know that in reality, she loves the attention I shower her with. She just is playing hard to get. Professor McGonagall is handing out our timetables. I'm one of the first to get mine. Double transfiguration, oh great. James steals Lily's timetable as soon as McGonagall has gone and is hold it out of her reach.

"Give it back, Potter!" Lily hisses furiously.

"Oh, come on now, Evans. You are being far from reasonable. All I'm asking for is a kiss and then I'll give you back your timetable, ok?" James teases her.

"Over my dead body, Potter." She mutters. Just then, a pretty blonde girl makes her way over to James and takes the timetable from his hand.

"Tut tut tut, James, I might have known," She says in a singsong voice, passing the timetable back to Lily. "I ought to tell Aunt Sandra what you've been up to. Pestering girls already at your young age." She says mockingly, before handing the timetable back to Evans.

"Oh, hi, Lyra! You know, you always were my favourite cousin! Please don't tell Mum!" James yelps in apprehension, not getting that she's kidding with him…or is she? The mystery thickens.

"Only kidding, Jamesie. Be good now. No more skirt-chasing at least until Fifth Year or Mother dearest won't be too pleased, will she?" Lyra laughs and moves back to her friends.

"James, mate, why do you have to have such a hot cousin?" I say by accident. The look on James' face is worth it though.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, you fancy my cousin?" James stares at me in shock.

"Well, you thought Narcissa was good-looking." I state pointedly.

"That was before I found out that she was in Slytherin and pure evil."

"But still."

"So, what have we got next?" James swiftly changes the subject.

"Double transfiguration with McGonagall." Remus promptly says.

"Do you know everything?" Peter gazes at Remus in wonder.

"Yes. I am the omnipotent one that comes from the mountains from far, far away, little one." Remus drawls sarcastically.

"I never knew you lived in the mountains." Peter says somewhat stupidly.

"Pete, you do know he was being sarcastic, right?" I inform him as we follow the girls to transfiguration.

"Erm…yes. Of course I did." Peter smiles foolishly.

"James, can you please explain sarcasm to the young one here sometime when you give him "the talk"?" I mutter quietly as McGonagall enters the class.

Transfiguration is pretty dull. McGonagall gives us a pep talk that lasts about half a century and then sets us a basic task of transfiguring matchsticks into needles. After five minutes, I've finished and spend the remainder of the lesson playing hangman with James on a spare bit of parchment. At the end of the lesson, me and James are the only ones to have transfigured our matchsticks into needles. McGonagall smiled at us when she saw our final pieces. That was quite scary. I think that she loves me. Oh dear God. After lunch, we have charms. Flitwick lectures us with another pep talk, which is quite ironic as it lasts the entire lesson, so we do bugger all. Herbology is pretty much the same. I amuse myself by poking Stella in the back with my quill every five minutes and blaming it on Peter. It irritates her so much that she ends up hitting me on the head with her copy of "Beginner's guide to Herbology" and flounces off in huff. I love her when she's angry. She looks even more cute than normal.

_Stella's point of view_

After class, I spend the remainder of the day talking with Lily, Susie, Fran and Alice in the Gryffindor common room, talking about everything and anything.

"I swear I not rest until I have killed him. How am I meant to concentrate in Herbology if he keeps poking me every five minutes?" I grumble.

"He likes you. He does it to annoy you cause he likes you." Fran explains.

"Yeah, like he likes the entire female population of Hogwarts." I roll my eyes at Lily.

"What, like Potter, you mean?" Lily mutters. I nod in answer.

"Aww, young love!" Susie jokes. "Stella and Sirius! Lily and James!"

"And…Susie and Remus?" I tease her, raising an eyebrow slightly. We all see the surprised look on Susie's face and burst into hysterics.

* * *

Writer's notes: Right, I'd like to apologise for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I know I said I was going to update around Christmas and it's now February, but I have had writer's block and also have had very little time due to being in year 11 and have been trying to finish off all my coursework before I start my evil GCSE revision (GCSEs are the english muggle equivalent of Ordinary Wizarding Levels). I know this chapter is pretty bad, but I have written some later chapters which will appear at towards the end of their time at Hogwarts, and I'll try and write some more chapters to continue this fanfic soon, seeing as I'm on half term break now (thank God!). Thanks to my lovely readers who have reviewed. I love you all and the first one to comment will get a lollipop! (not meant in a derogitory term or anything, but I have a little erm...more like HUGE obsession with lollipops and have been known to give friends lollipops as presents whenever they are sad). I'm getting my friend Ellie to do some anime pics of Sirius and Stella heehee...she's chained up to a desk in the basement with her promarkers as we speak as I'm pretty much pants at drawing people. I'm good at drawing vases, though. It's a real shame that one of the main characters is not a vase in this story, or I'd be having a field day. Hmm...maybe I'll get James or Sirius to "convently" hex Snivellus sohe has a vase on his head...idea! Then I could draw a pic of Snape with a vase for a head andI could get Ellie to dothe rest of him! Erm yeah...I have started writing another Sirius fanfic, but it's onanother computer so Ican't post it up tonight and I don't think I remember what it was about...oh well...that's just the way the oreo crumbles, I guess... 

Btw, for any overseas readers out there, Shreddies is this strange English cereal which is basically made out of wholegrain wheat methinks...here's a link to a pic of some Shreddies...i know they're not very pretty to look at...marmite on toast is a much tastier alternative for breakfast -

http/img. 


	4. not a chapter, an apology

To anyone reading this,

I'm really sorry that I have been neglecting my fan fiction stories recently. At the moment, I am still struggling with stress-related illness and am having to focus a lot on school work. I am behind with several pieces of Gcse coursework and I'm meant to be preparing and revising for my Gcse examinations in June (Yes, I am channeling my inner Hermione, folks !). Anyone who knows about Gcses will know how vital they are to get into further education. Due to my stress-related illness, I may be having exam leave after Easter for revision purposes and I may be able to continue with my fanfiction stories then on a weekly basis. At the moment, I'm spending every spare moment of my time doing assignments on art and science, or planning and beginning my revision. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I need my Gcses to care on with school next year and basically in life in general.

I'll update if there's any further news to report about when I can next post more of my fanfiction, and hopefully it won't be too soon until I'm back on my feet again and can get my life organised…my room as I'm typing this is permanently in the 'organised chaos' mode- a condition which has been all-t-familiar for months now…

Thanks for being so understanding (please help yourselves to the yummy virtual chocolate chip cookies on your way out),

Firemyth x


End file.
